1. Technical Field
Various embodiments may relate to a packaging technology and, more particularly, to semiconductor packages with socket plug interconnection structures.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor packages capable of processing a large amount of data are increasingly in demand with the development of smaller electronic systems such as mobile systems. In response to such a demand, it may be necessary to increase the integration density of semiconductor devices used in the electronic systems. Also, as the interest in the portable and wearable electronics increases, flexibility properties of the electronic systems become more increasingly required. The flexibility of electronic components such as semiconductor packages constituting the electronic systems is required.
As a semiconductor chip may have a thickness susceptible to being bent, the possibility of realizing flexible semiconductor packages has been gradually increasing. Accordingly, a lot of effort has been focused on the interconnection structure electrically connecting the chips of the semiconductor devices to each other, electrically connecting the chips to a package substrate, or electrically connecting substrates to each other, even when the chip or substrate of the semiconductor devices is bent or warped.